1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a brake control device which is actuated by using an electric motor as a driving source.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as described in International Publication No. WO2010/113574, as a brake control device for an automobile, there is a brake control device for generating a servo force by using an electric motor as a driving source in accordance with an operation of a brake pedal, which is performed by a driver, to perform braking.
It is desired that the brake control device for an automobile can be actuated even when an ignition switch is in an OFF state. Therefore, in the electric brake control device described above, even though the ignition switch is turned OFF to bring a control system into a shutdown state, it is desired that the control system be started to allow the actuation of the brake control device when, for example, the operation of the brake pedal is detected or a state, in which there is a possibility of the operation of the brake pedal due to opening/closure of a door or the like, is indirectly detected. When the system is started as described above, however, a certain length of time is required to start the system. Therefore, a problem of responsiveness occurs. On the other hand, in view of reduction in power consumption, it is not desired to maintain a startup state of the brake system over a long period of time while the ignition switch is in the OFF state.